<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catch me, i’ve fallen by onlyedamx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308660">catch me, i’ve fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyedamx/pseuds/onlyedamx'>onlyedamx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aura [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band), silver boys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyedamx/pseuds/onlyedamx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Woong and Midam are bestfriends since childhood and Midam is slowly falling in love with Woong as they grow older but Woong’s already in love with him and is getting tired of waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Woong/Lee Midam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aura [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catch me, i’ve fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is kind of a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535756">fading</a>. i haven’t proofread this so please forgive me if there are grammatical/ spelling errors :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Unrequited love.</em> How long has it been? 8 years? 9 years? Woong can’t remember exactly. They’ve been best friends for all their lives. It seemed like they were fated to be beside each other since birth, having their birthdays spent together, spending all other holidays together, they basically just know they’re stucked together for life. At first, no one saw it coming, Woong falling in love with his best friend was literally something near impossible. Woong was naturally affectionate with other people, everyone thought his affection towards Midam was the same with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>But <em>who is Woong not to fall in love with Midam?</em> Midam had everything, Woong even boasts about his bestfriend to his other friends. Midam tops his class, has good sense with his words, is musically inclined, <em>not to mention he has the most gorgeous eyes and the most amazing smile.</em> Of course, Woong had all the right to fall for him. He had all the reasons to fall but <em>Midam didn’t seem to have the reason to catch him.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Woong loved Midam with all he had. He loved him with a love no one else can give but being someone’s bestfriend isn’t enough to catch him when he’s falling, no matter how deep or hard his fall is. At the end of the day, he will always be just a bestfriend, that’s the farthest he’ll ever be.</p><p> </p><p>It’s natural for people to get tired. People get tired when they run too much, when they had a long day at work or in school, when they’ve had too much things going on. <em>Is it natural for people to get tired of loving too? </em>It wasn’t, Woong thought. He had loved Midam all his life, why get tired now, right? It’s not like he’s expecting Midam to return his feelings. At least that’s how he convinces himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung, this is Woong hyung and that’s Midam hyung” Woong thought it was cute, how Yedam used to talk to him about Doyoung, how everything developed from a tiny adoration to love and now Yedam is in front of him, introducing Doyoung. It was cute, and <em>maybe lucky too.</em> Having found love, falling and being caught at such a young age, Woong think they’re lucky. And maybe, just maybe, it did slip his mind, <em>when is he going to get lucky like them?</em></p><p> </p><p>That night, he felt so suffocated, of all the thoughts that’s suddenly coming on his mind. So he slipped his phone out of his pocket and typed a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you up? let’s go out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take a while for him to get a reply.</p><p> </p><p><em>something up? i’ll fetch you. just have to do something quickly</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>it’s fine, take your time. i can wait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Woong laid down on his bed after typing. He didn’t exactly know if he’ll end up spilling all these thoughts, all he knew is that he wanted an escape, an escape from all the things that are messing with his mind. Not long after, he heard a knock on his door.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t bring a car, figured you’d want to walk instead.” Woong smiled, Donghyun knows him well. Everyone though Midam and Woong would stick together til college, sadly for them, they had different interests going to college, Midam took music and Woong took arts. That’s where he met Donghyun. Woong got to spend his weekdays with Donghyun, having been living in the same dorm, taking the same course and taking almost all the subjects he’s taking and spends the weekends with Midam, hanging out and catching up about what went on with their week. Having spent more time with Donghyun, it was inevitable for him to find comfort in Donghyun and vice versa. They were each other’s college bestfriends.</p><p> </p><p>Just like tonight, Donghyun walked with Woong before too, around campus usually. Every time Woong feels frustrated with his artwork that he can’t finish, every time he feels annoyed with his professors for giving them such a short deadline, or just any concern he had. Woong does the same for Donghyun too, it was their way of calming each other, and helping each other escape all the frustrations behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to go right away, Youngmin hyung forgot some of his stuff on my sofa again” Donghyun said, knowing Woong wouldn’t initiate to talk about something or anything. “It’s fine, your boyfriend sure doesn’t know how to keep his things.” They both laughed, having known Donghyun’s boyfriend really well.</p><p> </p><p>“Something... bothering you?” Donghyun finally asked, careful enough to not sound like he’s intruding. Woong sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know” was the only thing he muttered and continue walking. It wasn’t long til they reached their destination, their usual spot, <em>the night market.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“2 please, 1 spicy and 1 non-spicy.” Their usual order, and it happens their usual seat isn’t taken too. They take a seat, and their food is served, making Woong breathe out another sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Something up?” Donghyun asked, obviously worried, “You know you don’t have to say anything, right? You’re here to forget about all your frustrations... Unless it’s too heavy for you and you feel like bursting, then I’m here to listen”</p><p> </p><p>Woong looked up at him, poking the non-spicy tteokbokki that Donghyun ordered for him with the stick. “You know Yedam right?” Donghyun nodded as Woong finally started talking. “He introduced his boyfriend earlier to us.” Donghyun’s eyes widened, his mouth still full from eating his food. Woong laughed and waited for him to chew and swallow. “That’s cute! Is it the boy he talks to you a lot about?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. And yeah it’s cute.” Woong said forcing a smile then taking a deep breath, Donghyun just seated across him, silently looking at him. “It’s cute but I suddenly can’t stop thinking how lucky they are. I suddenly can’t stop compaaring myself with them, I can’t stop asking myself, <em>when will I get lucky like them?</em> But I don’t want just luck... <em>It’s him I want...</em>so bad. And I suddenly can’t stop and think, 9 years, was 9 years not long enough for him to fall? Or was it long enough for him to get tired of me? And suddenly all these thoughts are messing with me and there’s a tiny part of me, just a part of me, that <em>wants me to stop, telling me I’ve already had enough.</em> And I’ve never, not once did I ever thought of giving up on him, but here I am”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyun put his stick down, his tteokbokki almost finished while Woong’s remained untouched. “Hyung, it’s okay to be tired. People get tired too, and I completely understand that.” Woong was about to cut him off but Donghyun didn’t let him speak “I’m not saying you’re tired of Midam hyung, the whole world knows you both can’t survive without each other, all I’m saying is maybe you got tired of showing him how you feel and that’s absolutely fine! It’s okay for you to rest and think too! Take your time, hyung. <em>He’s not going away.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Woong went home that night, laid in his bed and whispered to himself<em> it’s okay to rest, it’s okay to get tired </em>and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next few days passed by and in a blink of an eye, Woong found himself in front of Midam again, with the same desire to hold his hand and call him his. He realized, <em>maybe he wasn’t tired after all.</em> He just needed the time to think. At least, that’s what he says to himself. <em>He’ll never get tired of Midam. Right?</em></p><p> </p><p>But that’s not exactly what his mind told him as he typed <em>I’m sorry, I can’t today. Have to work on something.</em> while he was lying on his bed, completely out of things to do when Midam asked him to come over. Woong didn’t know what has taken over him and where his courage came from, but he did it, slowly distancing himself from his bestfriend until one day, he found himself not talking to Midam for a month.</p><p> </p><p>One thing Woong did not know was Midam was falling, a fall he did not expect to come, a fall he did not want to be in, a fall he was most scared of. Midam found himself falling in love with Woong. At first he thought he was just used to Woong beside him that Woong declining his calls and his invites for a hangout made him miss his best friend. But days passed and Woong felt more and more distant, that’s how he found his heart slowly breaking. It wasn’t just about missing his bestfriend, he thought. <em>While he was busy falling for Woong, Woong was busy slipping away and that caused his whole world to crumble.</em></p><p> </p><p>Midam always thought it was wrong. Falling in love with his bestfriend. So he always tried to stop himself. He’s been trying to keep himself from falling for so long, he’s been doing so well, so why did he mess up now? Midam didn’t know too, the only thing he knew is that he wouldn’t survive another day apart from Woong. Luckily for him, Woong was in the same area as him the next day. There he saw Woong with Donghyun sitting inside a restaurant. Midam wanted to come inside and say hi, but seeing Woong laugh at whatever Donghyun was saying made him take a step back and turn away. He knows Donghyun for sure, met him once or twice in college while picking up Woong from university and he knows Donghyun takes good care of Woong so seeing Woong smiling from ear to ear because of Donghyun today was enough for him. And besides, Woong probably didn’t want to see him unexpectedly after avoiding him for a month right? So Midam walked away and wondered, <em>is it hard for Woong being apart from him too? Or was it just him suffering? </em></p><p> </p><p>(and maybe he doesn’t want to know the answer because either way, he’ll get hurt)</p><p> </p><p>Midam tried his best to make the next few days as normal as possible. It would be a big lie if he said it wasn’t hard. Of course it was hard, all the places he goes to reminds him of Woong, all the food he likes eating had all been shared once with Woong, everything just reminds him of Woong. He tried to stay at home for a few days and entertained himself with movies, games but none of it worked. The emptiness of being away from Woong just grew even bigger til it took all of the air out his lungs and it was difficult to breathe. And the pain that he felt is slowly swallowing him whole that’s when he find himself standing outside Woong’s apartment, whole body shaking, waiting for Woong to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>Midam didn’t know his tongue would be twisted once Woong opens the door but when Woong finally opened the door to his apartment, words seem to be trapped inside his mouth. Woong didn’t see any reason to kick Midam out so he let him in and made him sit on the couch. For the first time in a month, the two were in front of each other. Midam has been in Woong’s apartment countless times before, they always thought it was too big for Woong to live alone in, but for the first time, they both felt like it was too small for them, too suffocating to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Woong finally breaking the uncomfortably long period of silence. “You haven’t talked since coming here?”</p><p> </p><p>Midam took the deepest breath. It might be the last time he’s going to talk to his bestfriend so he better make it worth it. “I’m sorry.” Midam finally managed to breathe out.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Woong asked, obviously confused from Midam’s sudden apology.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Midam held his hands together and looked down. “You suddenly stopped seeing me, stopped replying to my texts, stopped receiving my calls, I must have made something to do that. I-“ Midam almost choked from fighting his tears from falling. “I have known you all my life, you never do anything like this when there’s nothing wrong.” Shaking, Midam lifted his head when a tear finally escaped his eyes, “I’m sorry whatever wrong you think I’ve done. <em>Please come back to me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Woong, dumbfounded, tried his best to get up and sit beside Midam, he found himself panicking thinking about Midam crying but the thought of Midam’s last words were echoing in his head over and over again. Woong’s legs failed him, tripping himself, barely managing to reach Midam. Almost using all the strength he has left, Woong reached out for Midam’s face with both of his hands, wiping away the tears that won’t stop from falling off Midam’s eyes. “It’s not your fault, I’m sorry, please-“</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Woong.” Midam cut him off making him drop to the floor, eyes wide open. Midam wiped away his tears and continued. “I thought it was being away from you that made my heart ache, but then the pain grew stronger when you started avoiding me. I’m sorry, Woong. I tried. I tried my best I swear, every time I was close to falling, I tried my best to stop it but no matter how hard I tried, I still ended up falling. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Woong just sat on the floor, baffled by Midam’s sudden confession while Midam sat on the couch crying his heart out, covering his face. Woong was dumbstruck with everything that his mind seemed to stop working. A whole month of trying to stop his feelings for his bestfriend, of convincing himself he had moved on, it all lead him to this. He realized, he was never to get over Midam in the first place, he had fallen too deep it was never possible to get up, he was always just waiting for Midam to catch him, who surprisingly was falling too. Woong thought this was the right time to catch him and be caught so he stood with all his might, held Midam’s hand to get them away from his face, held Midam’s cheeks with his own hands and used it to make Midam face him.</p><p>“All my fears of falling alone and not being caught when you have been falling too. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to catch you, but I’m here now, please fall into me?” Midam who just stopped his tears, still out of breath, looked into Woong’s eyes, pulled his hands and wrapped them around his waist. “Stop saying sorry okay? I’ve waited for this for 9 years, thank you for coming into my life” Woong said, still in Midam’s hug.</p><p> </p><p>Midam was silent, and Woong was worried so he pulled out of the hug to look at Midam’s face but Midam pulled him closer for a tigher hug. “Please stay like this for longer, I missed you so much” and Woong couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are seated in the cafeteria now, waiting for Yedam to get back. Woong was busy thinking about how surreal it felt, being beside Midam, his now boyfriend, when Doyoung speaked up. “Congratulations, Woong hyung” Woong looked at Doyoung, wondering what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung turned to Midam who wasn’t looking, and said “You got over your one-sided love” and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Woong didn’t understand how Doyoung knew when he was just waiting for Yedam to come back to their table to announce it and Doyoung seemed to notice the confusion written on Woong’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I see auras, <em>red for love</em>. I’m seeing it right now. You used to have a shining one that suddenly fades, I didn’t know what it meant at first but Yedam used to have it, it changed when I fell for him. Anyways, Yedam would be happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Woong smiled, <em>he finally got over his one-sided love,</em> and slowly laced his fingers with Midam’s who just turned to him and looked at him lovingly. <em>Woong’s finally got him.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedbacks are very well appreciated. thank you ♡ <a href="http://twitter.com/dodamzone">twitter</a> <a href="http://curiouscat.me/onlyedamx">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>